Unbending
by womanonthemoon
Summary: Silly mistakes are fixed! What if Uncle Vernon took to attempting to literally squash the magic out of Harry? Rated M for later reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I present Unbending, my first fan fiction.  
All characters are J.K. Rowling's, not mine. I just control the situation.

Finally Harry was back at the Burrow. It had taken the better part of the summer holiday to get there, but it would be worth all the struggle. He had arrived late the night before and had barely managed to swallow a small meal before almost crawling up the stairs to Ron's small attic bedroom and falling asleep halfway through pulling on his pajamas.

He woke up that morning and tossed off the covers. Looking down at his bare chest he hoped that Ron hadn't seen anything. He didn't bother to pull on a shirt as he set about gathering up his clothes for the day, throwing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt onto his unmade bed. Just as he turned to his trunk to look for socks, the door clicked open. Harry was to busy to hear it, but he did hear the surprised gasp that followed it less than two seconds later.

"Harry! What happened?"

The skinny, messy haired boy spun around, but it was to late. The damage had been done.

"Ron!" he exclaimed. As he started to stammer an excuse that sounded lame even to him, Ron stepped in, closing the door behind him. The look of horror that crossed the tall teen's face made him flinch. Quickly giving up on his excuse, Harry snatched his discarded shirt off the bed and began to dress, mumbling a hurried "It's nothing."

"'Nothing'? That's not 'nothing', Harry! It looks like you got the bloody hell beat out of you!" Ron cried, grabbing the shirt away from him. He asked again, "What happened to you?"

Harry looked away, color rising in his face as he made a wild grab for the shirt, insisting that nothing happened. Ron stepped back and held it away from Harry, getting a good look at the green eyed teen. His arms and chest were splotchy with bruises that varied in color and intensity, ranging from pale yellows and midnight blues to dark purples and sickly greens. Small cuts littered his thin frame but they were nothing compared to his back. His back looked as if a hippogriff had gone on a rampage and Harry was the closest thing to release it's anger on. His pale skin was flayed from a myriad of long slashes, some of them so new that they had broken open in his sleep and started weeping blood. What little skin left around them was red with infection and covered in the same ugly patch work of bruises. As Ron stared open mouthed and feeling sick, Harry took his shirt back.

"Had a good look?" Harry asked quietly, holding his shirt tightly. The rage and humliation are apparent in his voice and his eyes.

Ron started, blue eyes flying up to look into emerald ones, one surrounded by the pale yellow of an previously unnoticed bruise. A hundred million questions sprang into his mind but he couldn't seem to make his mouth move beyond the same question he had already asked, "...What happened?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his sleep messed hair and looking away again. "The Dursley's method of 'stamping out that dangerous nonsense' happened."

Ron sat down on the bed in front of his best friend and stared, mouth moving noiselessly for a minute. After a few more failed attempts at making words, the red haired teen cleared his throat and asked hoarsely, "What do you mean 'dangerous nonsense'?"

"They mean magic." Harry said with a helpless shrug.

"Magic? Magic isn't nonsense and no amount of beating is gonna change the fact that you're a wizard Harry!" Ron replied loudly, face going ashen under his freckles.

"Shush, not so loud! I know that. I've told them that, but they don't listen!" The dark haired boy made almost frantic hand motions to quiet his friend. When Ron looked like he had calmed down a bit, Harry shrugged again and hung his head, "There's nothing I can do about it, so I just deal with it."

Ron jumped up again, hissing with rage, "You 'deal with it'?" He grabbed the beaten boy's shoulders tightly and shook him a bit, "Damn it Harry! Fight back! You can't let them get away with this!"

Harry's teeth rattled as he gasped in surprise, "Let me go!" Ron released him suddenly, sending the smaller teen stumbling back a pace. Rubbing his shoulders Harry looked away and muttered, "You've seen them. They're bigger than me. There's nothing I can do, believe me I've tried. Every time anything has reminded them of what I am, Uncle Vernon and Dudley start swinging..."

Ron, still watching his friend, stopped listening to him. Hidden by the mass brusing are scars. Lots of them. More than Ron remembered seeing in their first year, which, if he thinks about it, was the only time he had ever seen Harry without a shirt. With mounting horror he interrupts, in little more than a whisper, "How long?"

"What?" The sudden question brings surprise to the scrawny teen's voice. He still hasn't looked Ron in the eye for a while.

"How long has this been going on Harry?"

When he doesn't answer, Ron grabs his shoulders again, gently this time, and watches him in concern as he starts to shake. Looking down at his feet Harry finially answers in a whisper that The red head has to strain to hear, "I've been hiding it for five years."

A/N: I know you've heard it before, but please review. I want to know if I've got what it takes to finish this. Let me know where I could improve or if you liked it.  
Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I present the second chapter of Unbending, my first fan fiction.  
All characters are J.K. Rowling's, not mine. I just control the situation.  
Italics are flashbacks.

Ron sat back on the bed in surprise, stunned speechless. After recovering for a few seconds he managed to speak, "Five years... You've been hiding this for five years." He ran his hands over his face a couple times and shook his head, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Harry looked up and pride flashed in his emerald eyes. "I can't give them that satisfaction."

The vehemence in that statement surprised the red head. "What? Harry they could kill you!"

A grim smile covered the face of the Boy Who Lived, "No they can't. The Dursleys are all about the image. It would look bad if they accidentally killed me."

"Why didn't you defend yourself? Used magic or something?"

"And risk getting expelled? No way!"

"You've gotten out of being expelled before."

"It's not the same Ron. The Ministry didn't hate me the first time and I had Dumbledore on my side the second. Now everyone thinks I'm a nutter and if I raise my wand, even in self defence, against a Muggle, they'll lock me up." The teen ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

His friend sat in silence while he tried to come up with a counter argument and failed. Finaly he asked, "Does your back hurt?"

It was Harry's turn to be surprised, at both the change of topic and the concern he heard in Ron's voice. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's infected too."

The tall teen nodded and got up, turning to the door. Before he could open it though, the shorter one grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To get something for your back. Like you I can't use magic outside of school, so I'm going to see what I can find. Don't worry," he added hastily at the look on Harry's face, "I won't tell Mum."

"...Thank you." he said quietly, releasing his hold.

"No problem." Ron replied, just as quiet. After patting him gently on the shoulder, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Harry sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Already memories were filling his mind. Memories that he spent the better part of most nights reliving and the better part of every day trying to forget.

_Dobby had just ruined everything. He dropped a pudding on one of the Dursley's guests which had then landed Harry in a room with a barred window and locked door. The summer had been bearable up to that point, with the Dursleys ignoring him most of the time and his ability to send Dudley running with a few mumbled made up words keeping him mildly entertained. Harry was pretty sure that it couldn't get any worse. Then his Uncle unlocked the door and walked in._

_"We've made a decision." he said, turning to the boy sitting on the bed._

_"Have you?"_

_"Don't you take that tone with me, boy." Vernon's face was already turning an ugly shade of purple. "That's where we went wrong with you. Gave you to much freedom. Well that's going to change, starting now. I'm going to stamp out that dangerous nonsense the good old fashioned way, and I won't rest until it's good and gone!" As he shouted he advanced on Harry until their noses were almost touching and Harry could clearly see the vein pounding in his uncle's forehead._

_When he opened his mouth to retort, Vernon's hand flew up and caught him in the ear so hard it knocked him sideways off the bed. Landing with a thud on the floor all he could do was cough in surprise as the air whooshed from his lungs. Before the boy could recover, a foot connected with his ribs and sent him rolling into his bedside table. Bending down, his uncle grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him up into the air, hands twisting the fabric so tight Harry couldn't draw breath. The skinny boy fought, but he didn't have the strength to match his uncle's meaty grip. Vernon flung him away like a rag doll toward the wall above the bed. Harry's head hit the wall with a sickening thump and stars burst in front of his eyes as his vision flickered._

_Sliding down the dented wall, he landed on the bed and rolled over on his side. With his back to his uncle, he clutched his ribs with one hand and his head with the other. Through the haze, Harry heard a sound he didn't recognize and a laugh he would learn to associate with eminent and excruciating pain._

_The first few hits from the belt shocked him out of his fog. The next couple reduced his shirt to tatters. With nothing between him and the full force of the hits, his skin soon split. Blood welled from his back and ran down to stain the mattress beneath him. The coppery smell soon permeated the room. It would make him violently sick later, but now he was lost in the pain, thinking nothing beyond wanting it to end. Each strike was like a red hot razor sinking into his flesh and the wretched screams that burst out of him rivalled those of a dying animal._

_Harry didn't know how long it lasted, but eventually he stopped being able to make any noise, his throat to raw to sustain a sound. The cruel laughter echoed in his skull and the belt stopped whistling through the air. As his uncle left the room, the bloody belt in his hand leaving crimson dots on the floor, he said "You'll be cleaning this room tomorrow."_

_That was roughest night the twelve year old wizard had ever experienced. He never moved and he never truly fell asleep. Lost in the agony of his body he didn't see the sun come up the next morning. Uncle Vernon came in with a bucket of water and a few rags sometime around eight. when talking didn't rouse the near comatose boy, he wrenched him upright and punched him in the stomach. The air left his lungs in a rush and Harry sagged forward. When the smell of dried blood and the pain from pulling his injuries hit him, he heaved, losing what little food that was left in his stomach. Gagging, he tried to straighten up and failed._

_Uncle Vernon was talking to him, but the words didn't make any sense in his muddled mind. When Harry didn't produce the desired answer, he received another hit to the gut. Doubling up and retching again, he shook violently. The process went on for a while before the larger man gave up and left the room._

_After a while Harry regained enough sense to know that this was not the end, that this was the way it would be till the day he left this horrible place for good. He made a promise to himself then. He promised himself that he would never let them win. He would never give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry or give in. Ever._

A/N: I know you've heard it before, but please review. I want to know if I've got what it takes to finish this. Let me know where I could improve or if you liked it.  
Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I present the third chapter of Unbending, my first fan fiction.  
All characters are J.K. Rowling's, not mine. I just control the situation.  
Italics are thoughts.

When the door clicked open again Harry heard it. Still lost in a painful haze of memories, he jerked to his feet and twisted around, tripping on his forgotten shirt and smacking into the wall. The flare of pain and the view of Ron standing in the doorway cleared his mind a little. Grunting the dark haired boy pulled himself from the wall and leaned down to pick up his shirt.

Ron stared at the crimson streaks marring one of his Chuddly Cannons poster. Anger and hate for the people who did this boiled up in him. 'How could they? How could anyone do this to another person? How could they be so narrow minded to think they could beat the magic out of him?'

His emotions must have shown on his face because when Harry straightened up and looked him in his blazing blue eyes, he flinched and dropped his gaze. Gripping his shirt with white knuckled hands, he stepped back in fear the hatered was aimed at him.

The red head closed the door firmly behind him and watched his best friend flinch again, trying to make himself as small as he could.

"Harry..." he said quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you." Sadness filled his low voice. "It's just me. It's Ron."

"I know."

"Come here. Sit down and I'll patch you up." The lean boy nodded to the bed. In one arm were rolls of bandages and a couple bottles of ointment. In the other, a pan of hot water and some rags. When Harry didn't move Ron set everything down on the mattress, idly noting the bloody smears there too, before moving slowly around to stand in front of the battered teen. 'I'll kill them. I'll kill them for what they did to Harry!'"Harry, come on. "

He looked into scared emerald eyes for a second before they flicked down to his hands. They watched the long fingers with an almost animalistic warieness. Ron spread them, palms up, for Harry to see before he gently tugged the twisted fabric away from his friend. Taking the smaller hands in his own, he ran his thumb over the scared words 'I must not tell lies.' until he visibly relaxed. He almost fell over when the dark haired head leaned forward and rested on his shoulder. The urge to wrap his arms around his best friend and hug him tightly was overwhelming. The blood on the wall stopped him.

"Come on."

Harry nodded and allowed his friend to guide him to the bed and sat down. Ron sat behind him and folded his long legs.

"I've never done this, so I'm sorry if it hurts."

The injured boy shrugged. Ron took this as a sign to start. He grabbed a rag and soaked it in the water for a minute before wringing it out and dabbing carefully at the highest cuts. Harry tensed and hissed at the pain.

"Sorry, sorry."

Harry shook his head, "S'ok, just do it."

Ron nodded and started again, wiping the blood away gently. Pale red rivelets began to flow down Harry's back, soaking into the bedding beneath them both. Often the red head had to rinse the rag and soon the water in the pan was crimson. He concentrated hard on the task at hand and when he made to the green eyed teen's lower back he stopped, unsure of how to proceed.

"Uh... Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"The cuts... They go past the waist band of your pants."

"Er..." Harry didn't understand what Ron was getting at.

Heat rose in Ron's face so fast it looked like a muggle traffic light changing. "You... uh, you gotta take... your pants... off..." The last part of his statment was said so quickly and quietly that Harry turned around to look at him.

"What?"

Ron looked away, turning redder and rubbing the back of his neck, "If I'm, if I'm gonna do this right you gotta take your pants off ok? That way I can make sure they're all taken care of. I'm not gonna molest you or anything!"

The dark haired boy's questioning gaze dropped. He hadn't thought of how he was going to deal with this situation. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. He opend his mouth but nothing came out. How was he going to explain to Ron why the cuts went lower? He didn't think he would be able to handle the look of disgust that was sure to cover his best friend's face. He swallowed and tried again, but still nothing.

Understanding dawned in Ron's blue eyes.

"They didn't..."

Harry's lack of response and his downcast gaze were answer enough.

A/N: I know you've heard it before, but please review. I want to know if I've got what it takes to finish this. Let me know where I could improve or if you liked it.  
Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I present the forth chapter of Unbending, my first fan fiction.  
All characters are J.K. Rowling's, not mine. I just control the situation.  
Italics are flashbacks.

_Harry had just returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts to a nightmare. It was still hard for him to accept that there would be no more letters from Sirius, no chance of ever getting an encouraging note or a birthday card or anything. All he had left was the abuse he received from the Dursleys and homework done in the secrecy of the night. Again he thought it could get no worse._

_One night he was up late trying to finish an essay for Professor Binns when he heard the floor outside his room creak. Quickly and quietly he slid his quill, ink, parchment and book under his pillow and listened, expecting to hear the door to the bathroom. After a few seconds of silence he decided to take everything out and start again. He had just grabbed his book when the floor creaked again. Pushing it back, he pretended to be asleep. The quiet was broken by the sound of a door knob turning. His door knob. Heart racing, he relaxed and breathed deeply, trying to avoid a late night beating. A single strip of light fell across his bed, slowly widening then being blocked out by the shape of his enormous cousin._

_Dudley entered the room and closed the door behind him with a snap, making Harry pretend to wake with a jerk._

_"I know you were just pretending."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You're wearing your glasses."_

_Giving up the charade Harry sighed. "What do you want Dudley?"_

_"Dad said I could do anything to you that I wanted."_

_"So?" the young wizard asked. Something was bothering him. Something wasn't right. Dudley didn't look normal, his eyes were bright with bad intentions and he was talking excitedly and breathing heavily._

_"So, that means I can do anything to you. Anything at all and I won't get in trouble."_

_Harry shifted uncomfortably, nervous at the way that simple statement sounded. Dudley advanced toward him, steps sounding unnaturally loud in the dark room. When he got to the edge of the bed, he leaned down, beady eyes staring straight into Harry's, and whispered, "This is going to be soo much fun."_

_He reached out, trying to catch the front of Harry's pajamas as the skinny teen jumped out of the bed. He tried to put as much distance between himself and his cousin as he could, but, being as the room was rather small, he could only get about five feet away. Banking on speed to get him around Dudley and out the door, he took off around the bed. Dudley threw himself forward and caught the smaller boy around the shoulders, slamming him to the ground. As his heavier relation landed on him, Harry felt something give, a tiny popping sensation in his chest signaled a cracked rib. Groaning, he struggled, finally kicking the fat boy off._

_Scrambling to his feet, he reached the door and wrenched it open, disappearing into the hall. With a muttered swear Dudley jumped up after him, catching up to him just as Harry pulled open the back door to the garden. He turned to see where his cousin was just as Dudley threw himself forward again, tackling him out the open door. The force knocked the two apart, winding Harry and rolling him farther then the other._

_Crawling forward, the fat teen punched Harry square in the jaw, snapping his head to the side. Throwing another fist at his younger cousin, he pulled himself on top of him, hitting anything he could. After a while Harry stopped fighting, he just laid back and took the punishment._

_He was quiet disoriented when Dudley stopped punching him. At first he didn't understand why the fat teen was pulling his pants off, but it struck him when hot breath hit his neck. He panicked, trying to fight him off again._

_"N-no! Wha-what are you doing? Dudley, stop!"_

_His cousin ignored him, instead choosing to cover the smaller boy's mouth with his hand and force his legs open. In his panic, Harry nailed Dudley in the nose, causing him to knee him in the stomach for revenge. He quickly caught Harry's hands and tied them together with the boy's pants then gagged him with his own, leaving his hands relatively free. Flipping Harry on to his stomach with ease, he pumped his erection a few times, groaning in anticipation, then he grabbed the slim hips and forced himself in._

_Harry's world exploded in pain. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. He screwed his eyes shut, fighting back tears of humiliation and biting back a scream. Then Dudley pulled out and slammed back in. The gag stifled the skreik that erupted in his throat. Again and again, his cousin pushed into him, his thrusts growing more erratic. During a particularly violent one, he grazed the poor boy's prostate. Pain and pleasure flooded Harry, and a few tears leaked out from under his eyelids. Dudley stopped, feeling the quivers and contractions escalate. Panting and moaning, he thrust again, hitting that sweet spot a second time._

_Harry whimpered, a sound of mixed emotions. With a nasty smile, his fat cousin reached around and grabbed the half hard cock of the boy beneath him, pulling it roughly and feeling it grow. He pushed into the dark haired boy, relishing every pained whimper and pleasured moan that made it through the gag. He could feel his climax coming and forced himself in deeper and harder, grunting wildly._

_Harry cried out in pain as his seed spilled from him, muscles twitching and jerking, spasming around the painful intrusion. It was to much for Dudley, who grabbed Harry's dark hair and pulled as he came._

_He left Harry there about five minutes later, naked and humiliated in the garden. It took the poor wizard awhile to get up and dress himself before walking gingerly into the house and up towards his room. Curling up in bed, he lay there hating himself until the sun rose and the household stirred._

A/N: I know you've heard it before, but please review. I want to know if I've got what it takes to finish this. Let me know where I could improve or if you liked it.  
Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I present the fifth chapter of Unbending, my first fan fiction.  
All characters are J.K. Rowling's, not mine. I just control the situation.

Ron took Harry's face gently in his damp, bloody hands, forcing the green eyed teen to look him in the eye. "Please Harry. Tell me they didn't."

A hesitant nod was his answer. The red head released him in favor of running his hands through his own hair in frustration.

"You bloody, stupid, stubborn bastard! This could have been prevented!" The words were said in anger and awe. Harry opened his mouth, retort at the ready, when Ron finally pulled him into a fierce hug. "It wouldn't have been giving them anything, it would have been getting you reinforcements. We would have gotten you out of there sooner, brought you here earlier. You've already gone through enough, you didn't need this." Spoken into the dark haired teen's neck, these words were muffled and filled with sadness and guilt. "I'm sorry."

This having not been the expected reaction, Harry sat there in stunned surprise. He didn't feel the tears running down his face untill the salty moisture hit a cut. Gasping, he pulled away from his best friend, reaching a hand up to his face. Ron beat him to it, wiping them away gently.

"You're safe now."

For the first time in his life Harry Potter burst into uncontrollable tears. Sobs racked his body as he curled against his friend, hands grasping the red head's shirt. Five years of anger and hurt spilled out of him as Ron pulled him into his lap, held him, stroked his hair, and rocked him gently, all the while keeping up a steady croon of, "It's ok. You're safe. No one will hurt you now."

It took several minutes for the beaten teen to calm down. Still holding Ron's shirt like a life line, he straightend up and looked into blue eyes. He searched them for any sign of disgust or hate. All he saw was sadness, compasson, confusion, and, surprisingly, love. He didn't think it was love for a friend and that drove him to his next action.

Pulling sharply on the shirt to lower the taller teen's face, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Ron's.

The red head's eyes widened for a second then closed as he kissed back. He had wanted this for so long that he gasped when Harry's tongue flicked out over his lips, granting it access. As the kiss deepened, his hands slid up and cupped the smaller teen's face, pulling him closer as they explored each other's mouth. Harry leaned further forward, tangling his fingers in Ron's fiery hair as the two fell to the bed. Just as quickly as it started Ron broke the kiss, flushed and panting for air.

"No."

Confusion filled Harry's emerald eyes as he looked into Ron's scared blue ones. "Why?"

"I... It- it doesn't feel right Harry. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Harry sat up on Ron's stomach in surprise. "What? Taking advantage of me? How?"

Ron flushed a deeper shade of red that clashed with his hair, but never broke eye contact. He needed to make Harry understand what he was about to say. "You, you're more to me than my best mate, Harry. I-I love you." With one finger on the dark haired boy's lips, he silenced the words behind them. "I'm not done. You mean more to me than anything else, and I can't stand to see you hurt. I would never be able to live with myself if you hated me."

Harry grabbed Ron's wrist, pulling his hand away. "Do you want to know how I got through every summer with the Dursleys?"

"Yes." he said, blinking in surprise.

"The thought of the train ride back to Hogwarts. The quiet nights in the common room. Snow ball fights in Hogsmead. Standing in the courtyard, trying to keep warm or laying in the sun. Late night trips to the kitchen. Listening to the late night ramblings of the others in the dorm. What do all of these things have in common Ron?"

"Hogwarts?"

A chuckle escaped the lips Ron dreamed about most nights, "You."

A/N: I know you've heard it before, but please review. I want to know if I've got what it takes to finish this. Let me know where I could improve or if you liked it.  
Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I present the sixth chapter of Unbending, my first fan fiction.  
All characters are J.K. Rowling's, not mine. I just control the situation.

"Me?"

Another chuckle "Yes, you Ron."

The red head lay there, unable to wrap his mind around what he was hearing. "I don't get it."

Harry sighed a bit in irritation, resigned to having to spell it out for him. "You're so thick sometimes. Do you see me as the Boy Who Lived?"

"No."

"The Chosen One?"

"No."

"A nutter?"

"No! You're just Harry."

"Exactly! You're the first one to really see that. You accept that I'm just me and you don't try to change it. Unless you're being an utter prat, you stand by me with out question. You've always trusted me. And I've always trusted you. Needed you. Wanted you." Harry's voice, firm at the beginning, softened to almost a whisper and a blush dusted his cheeks at the end.

"Since when?" The question slipped from the red head before he could stop it.

"Since second year, when you pulled me out the window in your Ford Angela. Just after it all started."

He chuckled at the dumb struck look on Ron's face before leaning down and kissing him again. The kiss was soft and a little hesitant, the dark haired boy unsure if the tall teen could take much more. When he responded enthusiastically, Harry tangled his hands in the red hair again, pulling him closer. Ron wrapped his arms around the thin waist, laying his wrists across the cuts in his forgetfulness.

The injured teen tensed and jerked back in surprise at the flare of pain.

"Shit! Sorry Harry!"

"S'ok."

"Stop distracting me so I can finish taking care of you."

"Er, right." Harry blushed a bit deeper as he crawled off from Ron's stomach, then sat on the bed facing away from him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Your pants?"

"Er, what about them?"

"Take them off."

"I thought you didn't want me to distract you?"

"Harry?"

"What now?"

"Take your pants off and don't be a git."

A/N: I know you've heard it before, but please review. I want to know if I've got what it takes to finish this. Let me know where I could improve or if you liked it.  
Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I present the seventh chapter of Unbending, my first fan fiction.  
All characters are J.K. Rowling's, not mine. I just control the situation.

After a few moments of deliberation and a hard stare from Ron, Harry stood with a sigh and carefully slid his pajama pants and boxers down and stepped out of them. The nasty bruising on the thin teen's thighs were the only thing keeping Ron from openly staring and also causing him to. Turning an ugly shade halfway between gray and green, Ron twirled his finger in the air, gesturing for Harry to turn around.

As he turned, the red head caught sight of marks and scratches that he was sure matched the fat fingers of Dudley. Letting his eyes trail farther, he saw the cuts ended only a little ways beyond where his friend's waist band sat. From there the skin of his buttocks was only marred by bruises, until the curve where his legs met his body. Thin, shallow, parallel slashes ran down the length of the bony limbs, each cut starting on the inside of the thigh and ending on the outside. The ones at the top were already healed, nothing more than pink scars.

"What are those from?" Ron asked. Puzzled, he reached out, carefully running a finger gently over the top one, just under Harry's left cheek. He didn't notice the shudder that ran up the thin boy's body.

Harry had the suddenly odd feeling of blood rushing to two places at once. He shifted awkwardly and muttered something about a new pocket knife.

"A new pocket knife... Let me guess, your bloody sod of a cousin wanted to have a go at the back of your calves with his brand new toy? This just gets better and better."

Ron pushed gently against the inside of the battered leg, causing Harry to shift his weight to the other and hold his leg out slightly. He followed the scar with his finger until it ended. Harry shuddered again, more blood rushing south. Ron noticed this time and removed his finger thinking he had hurt him.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Ummm..." There was a few moments of awkward silence.

"Uh, you can sit and I'll finish wrapping you up."

Harry obliged, trying to keep his back to Ron as much as he could. After sitting down, the red head grabbed a bottle of ointment and started gently dabbing at the black haired boy's shoulders.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Actually, it feels great."

Ron grinned for what felt like the first time in hours, "Good. The bottle says its good for bruising too."

When he made it to the end of the cuts he asked Harry to stand again.

"Why?"

"It said it's good for bruises. Come on Harry, you can't be that thick?"

"I'm not!"

"Then stand up! You can't lay down cause you'll get it on the sheets and I still don't know what I'm gonna tell Mum if she sees this! She'll go mental!"

"Fine." Harry stood up, fidgeting a bit. He still hadn't relaxed, the gentle prodding and the relief, the soothing strokes of warm fingers and the easy breath feathering across the back of his neck was something he had never felt before. It was warming something inside him and, for the first time in his life outside of Hogwarts, he felt completely and utterly safe.

When the tall teen moved around to stand in front of him, green eyes met blue for a second then Ron glanced down. Blushing he dragged his eyes back up, focusing on the bruising around Harry's collarbone. Glancing at the dark haired boy's face their eyes met again. Gazes locked, he raised his hands and started to message the ointment into the abused skin, fingers making small circles. More ointment, then the broad, calloused palms lay flat against the thin chest, still moving in calming circles. Sliding up, he messaged Harry's shoulders then started tending his arms, one at a time. Holding one of the smaller hands in his own he looked down at it, rubbing circles on the back with his thumbs.

"My hands aren't bruised." Harry said quietly.

"I know."

The shorter teen pulled his hand free and, when the red head looked into his eyes again, he placed them on either side of the freckled face. Standing on tip toe he whispered "Thank you." against Ron's lips before pulling him into a heated kiss.

A/N: Well, we're winding down. I'll tell you now, if you want a lemon chapter you gotta let me know, or I'll keep it fluffy-ish. Also, let me know where I could improve or if you liked it.  
Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, I present the eighth and final chapter of Unbending, my first fan fiction.  
All characters are J.K. Rowling's, not mine. I just control the situation.

It was winding down to the end of the year again and Harry was not looking forward to going back to Privet Drive. He and Ron were out in the Quiddatch pitch having a quick end of season flight. They had an unspoken agreement not to talk of what would happen when Harry made it back to the Burrow, but that didn't stop him from thinking of it. It made him appreciate everything more. The sun on his face, the freedom of flight, the way the wind made Ron's hair look like pure fire in the light. Harry didn't know what to do. He loved Ron, and knew that Ron loved him, but their relationship wasn't going anywhere. They hugged and kissed, cuddled and held hands occasionally, but that was it. He was afraid of doing more. Every time he tried, painful memories stopped him. Ron always understood and never tried to make him do anything he didn't want to, but kissing wasn't enough anymore. He wanted more, but didn't know how to go about getting it. After awhile he sighed and tried to push it out of his mind.

Later when they were in the locker rooms changing, Ron stepped up behind him and wrapped his long arms around him. When he didn't say anything, Harry looked up at him to find his eyes closed, head resting on the thin shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself."

Harry laughed. "What's that mean?"

"Just that. I'm enjoying myself, holding you. Is that a bad thing?"

Harry laughed again, then turned around. Hugging the red head tight he nuzzled into his chest. "Not at all."

Ron ran his hands up Harry's back, feeling the raised skin of his scars. He wanted him, but he didn't dare push. The tall teen didn't want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable. He let Harry make all the decisions concerning their relationship. When he wanted to kiss, they kissed. When he wanted to cuddle, they cuddled, but he never took it further and Ron respected that. Ron knew that he may never get to sleep with Harry, and that made him a little sad, so he took what he could get.

It surprised him when the shorter teen tugged him down to sit on the ground. Sitting on his lap, Harry cuddled into him. After a few moments that way, the raven haired teen sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Ron didn't say anything more, instead rubbing small circles on his back. After a few more minutes, Harry shifted around. Straddling Ron's lap he looked him in the eye.

"I want you."

The bluntness of his statement took the red head aback and shocked him speechless. Taking advantage of that, the smaller teen pressed on.

"But I'm scared. I don't know how to go about it. All I've ever got from sex is pain. Do you have any ideas how to do this without me freezing up?"

He was hoping Ron would have an idea. Anything they could try. He was tired of not being able to do what he wanted.

"You, uh, you could top." Ron's ears were turning red and he hoped he wouldn't have to explain to much.

"Er.." His blank statement conveyed his lack of understanding.

"Instead of you, uh... you know, I could..." His face was fully red.

Ron finally gave up and tried to think of something to help explain. After a few moments, he laid down and pulled Harry on top of him and into a gentle kiss. Running his hands up and down the smaller teen's back, he ran his tongue along the lips pressed to his. After gaining access he deepened the kiss, exploring Harry's mouth gently. The kissed seemed to last a lifetime, and when the two pulled apart they were panting for air. Harry dived back down for a more passionate kiss, nipping Ron's bottom lip as his hands explored the bare chest of the teen beneath him. For being so lanky, Ron was well muscled. His hands encountered dusky nipples and they pulled at his attention. Harry broke the kiss to trail gentle nips and bites and sucks down Ron's long pale neck to his chest. Scooting down, his starting erection dragged across Ron's, eliciting a quiet moan from each of them. He couldn't help but do it again. Soon the thin fabric of their slacks was taunt around their arousals. Ron tangled his long fingers in Harry's hair and pulled him up for another kiss as he untangled their legs so he could wrap one around a thin hip. He felt it when Harry began to freeze up.

"What should I do?"

Ron's husky voice caused Harry to pull back and look at him. The concern in his eyes was strong, as was the hesitancy. He was as afraid of hurting Harry as Harry was of pain.

Running a hand through his raven hair, he sat up, "I don't know."

"I could not touch you..."

"Maybe..."

"You're in total control here Harry. I'm not going to do anything to you. You do what you want to me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Ron laughed at that. Sitting up he touched Harry's face gently, "You're worried about hurting me? Harry, you're not like Dudley. You won't hurt me."

"How do you know that? Have you ever done this before?" His frustration was beginning to show.

"No, but I know you. You can't hurt me."

Harry chuckled, and it was only halfway forced. "You sound like Malfoy."

Ron groaned and flopped back down. "Way to kill the mood."

Harry chuckled genuinly this time and rubbed Ron's wilting erection hesitantly. At the return moan, he said, "I'm sorry. I really want to do this, I just don't know how to do it right."

Ron thought for a few minutes before saying carefully, "Can I try something? If you don't like it, tell me to stop."

At Harry's hesitant nod, he flipped them over and began the process over again. Kissing him heatedly, he rubbed the thin boy's chest, running his thumbs in circles over Harry's nipples. At the throaty moan, he slid down, kissing everything he could reach. The red head was so afraid of screwing this up, but at the same time determined to show him pleasure in one of it's purest forms. He teased Harry's nipples, kissing and sucking each one, before planting a row of kisses to his belly. Easing Harry's pants open and down, he freed the trapt member. Again he felt him tense up, but went with it. He kissed the inside of the scared thighs, waiting for him to relax, and as he did, Ron wrapped long fingers around his base and kissed the head of Harry's cock, feathering his breath over it. Flicking his tongue across the sensitive slit, he listened to the shocked gasp and shiver. Stroking gently he watched Harry.

"Can I go on?"

"Yes." came the panted reply.

Ron kissed it one more time before parting his lips and taking Harry's member in his mouth. Sucking gently he started to bob to a steady pace. Harry moaned at the feeling, balling his fists to keep from thrusting into the delicious heat. He came moments later, his vision sparking and every muscle in his body tensing before relaxing, boneless, on the floor. Ron sat up and wiped his lips, grinning like the Cheshire cat, then curled up against Harry's side.

"What about you?"

"All taken care of. I need some clean pants though."

Harry chuckled softly and Ron kept grinning.

"Not so bad?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Love you Harry."

"Love you too Ron."

A/N: And it's done. Sorry it took so long to get this last chapter up, I had to plan alot for it. Anyway, please review if you liked it!


End file.
